Earning her freedom
by Sanura Bey
Summary: All she wanted was her freedom so she left with her uncle when he ran. But Rukia and Ichigo change that when Rukia comes to the Human World. Then she's found by him and everything goes to hell
1. Seeing her again

"Those kids are so noisy for it being so early in the morning." I said while rubbing my gray eyes and getting my blood red hair away from my face as much as possible. Tessai laughed slightly at my comment. I walked over to the doorway in my pjs, which consisted of a light pink tank and short black shorts, when the door to the shop opened. Both Tessai and I turned to see three people standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jinta, it's still too early for opening hours." I studied the third person before recognizing her. It was _her!_

"We had no choice! She kept insisting to come in!" What's she doing here? No one from _that place _was ever supposed to be _here_!

"Miss Kuchiki, is it not? Please wait just a moment; I'll go shall go and wake the manager right away." Tessai bowed slightly to her.

"That's too bad. I've already woken up." He yawned loudly. "G'mornin' Amaya, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu. Welcome, Miss Kuchiki. We received new products from the other world just yesterday. So, what would you like today?" For him to have knowingly helped her means that she must have _it_ inside her gigai. I listened to her order.

"One spare fuel for the Kikanshinki, rank?"

"The cheapest one."

""D" then, and sixty soumafixers. It's none of my business, but using too many fixers is bad for your health. It'll synchronize you more with your temporary body, so it'll hurt a lot more when you get out of it."

"I understand that, but recently it hasn't been connecting properly, there are times when it's difficult to move my body." She glanced at me briefly as if she recognized me from long ago.

"Shall we check it out? I'll give you a discount. For all 255 parts, I'll only charge 4980 Kan! There's a "Diet Course" also…"

"No thank you!" She looked appalled at what he had said.

"Paying by card?" he asked.

No, with these."

"Bounty Rewards?" he took the soul pager and looked through it. "Fishbone D bounty reward: 0. Hexapodus bounty reward: 0. Acidwire bounty reward: 0. all these are small fry, aren't they? They're not even on the bounty list. Oh, this guy is good Shrieker bonus cash: 5000. I see, it seems like that guy devoured two Shinigami. Heh…" what's he up to?

"By the way, did my order arrive?" Order?

"Yeah! It arrived! Ururu! Go get it!" She ran to get it and came back quickly.

"This was the only one available, huh?" Miss Kuchiki asked my uncle.

"Please don't say that. That one is the second most popular one, it was difficult to get." He explained.

"I understand." And then she left, leaving us to go about our day.

"Of all the people you choose, why her?" I asked him as we walked back to my room.

"She was the first one I saw from that world, I need to get rid of it as soon as possible. You know that."

"But her?! She is part of that family! _Their _family!" I clenched my fists tightly, as my eyes began to fill with water.

_**You shouldn't cry, little one. You must never show that weakness to others.**_

I went into my room and changed into normal clothes (the girl in the cover, those are her clothes) and spent the day lounging close to the front door and read a book.

"Hey, Amaya?" I looked up to see Jinta in front of me. "How come you don't have to do chores like me and Ururu?"

"Cause I'm older and I helped build this place, why should I help keep it looking less rundown than it already is?" he nearly started yelling at me but Tessai pulled him away so he could keep doing his chores. My uncle came back from the back with a box that said "poor merchandise" on it and was opened.

"You've got to be kidding me… Did that have the…?"I started.

"Yeah." He put the box down on the floor in front of him. "Jinta! Ururu! Get in here please!" Jinta immediately knew what it was about when he saw the box and knew who it was sold to; we had only had one the entire day.

"Hey! Look Closely! What does it say!" Jinta yelled at Ururu. "Read it!"

"Poh…Mah Chan…" she guessed.

"What the! That sounds like a Hong Kong action star's name! It's "poor merchandise"! "Poor merchandise"! You sold a poor quality item to a customer!" he continued yelling at her. "What the hell is your problem? You've got cockroach like brains!"

"Ouch! Ouch!" she yelled as he pulled her bangs from her head.

"Now, now. Don't fight. This is my fault for not disposing of the merchandise immediately."

"No matter who's at fault what was sold could be problematic for us and the customer." Tessai said.

"So what do you want to do, Uncle? Whatever you decide we better act fast, having a body for the first time there's no telling what it'll do..." I grabbed my sword and attached it to my belt and got ready to go. "After all, he's finally free to do as he wishes…"

"Amaya…" I felt my uncle's hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. He gathered the last of the weapons we needed to get him. "Now, that should do it."

"Umm, Kisuke-san? Umm, I'm sorry… It's my fault that… You're mad, right?" she flinched away from his hand as he put it on her head.

"Not at all! It's no big deal. Why are you crying? We're a team right?" he asked her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." He hugged her but was looking at me as though he was talking to me instead of her.

"Kisuke-san…" she hugged him and started crying.

"Now, now, now, I know, I know." He consoled her.

"Manager, we're ready." Tessai told him.

"All right, shall we go recover our merchandise?" he said while walking out the door with us behind him, each holding our own weapon. We searched throughout the city for him and found him on a roof of an elementary school talking to Ichigo.

"My, my, and we finally found you and you're all roughed up. This makes all our equipment we brought totally useless." Then he stuck his cane through the body's forehead and pushed the pill out while I caught it. "Well, mission complete. Let's go home guys!"

"Huh! I thought we were going to see some action after a long time!" Jinta yelled at Uncle.

"Wait! What are you going to do with him!" Ichigo asked.

"What? Dispose of it. Why?" Uncle asked him.

"You can see me? Who are you?" the boy asked.

"How can I answer that…?" my uncle asked himself.

"He's a greedy salesman." Miss Kuchiki and I answered at the same time as I gave the pill to her.

"Amaya! What'd you do that for?! Kuchiki-san! Don't take that!" Uncle said switching between the two of us.

"What, Urahara? Does your store take items from a customer without compensation?" she asked him.

"Oh, well then I'll pay…"

"No need, I'm happy with my purchase. Besides I know that you're working outside the law anyway. You don't have any responsibility to recover him." She explained to him.

"We're not responsible then? If trouble comes, we'll play dumb." I told her.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to trouble." After that we left her and Ichigo to do whatever it was that they were going to do.

Later that night, I made sure Jinta and Ururu were asleep in their rooms. They were just kids after all, even if they act older.

"Amaya, why did you give it to her?" Uncle asked me when I left their rooms.

"Everyone deserves the freedom to do as they see fit with their own lives." I told him as I walked to my room and went to sleep.


	2. The Quincy

Quincy

I was sitting with my uncle when she walked into the store again.

"Oh my. Well if it isn't Kuchiki-san! What's up..." he was cut off by a phone hitting his head.

"What do you mean "what's up!" You didn't answer no matter how many times I called, so I came to see you here!" She said irritably.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized to her.

"We've been somewhat busy and the store has often been left empty." I told her moving slightly so I could see her better.

"What happened to the cold-faced arrogant looking brat, sister? He's not with you? Well, I hate that guy so it's better he doesn't come!" Jinta said turning away from us.

"Hey now, Jinta."

"Ichigo is probably getting caught up in trouble again right about now. That's also the reason I came here today. I have a something minor I wish to ask.

"What is it?" my uncle asked her.

"What are the Quincys?"

"Quincy, I haven't hear of them for a long time." He told her.

"A long time?"

"Certainly it has a familiar ring to it. For me, it has already been roughly 200 years that I haven't heard about them." Tessai told us.

"200 years? What do you mean? What the heck is a Quincy!?" she slammed her hand on the floor in front of us. My uncle just looked down and kept quite.

"The Quincy were scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows, and it's a clan that was destroyed more than 200 years ago." I told her.

"Destroyed…"

"Amaya!"

"Yes. In modern terms, they were humans who, like Kurosaki-san, had the ability to detect the existence of Hollows, and it all started when they began training to confront them. In order to defeat Hollow, the same as Shinigami do. However, there is a critical difference between them and Shinigami, and that was the deep ditch that lay between them since ancient times, that is, wither or not to kill Hollows. It was the Shinigami, who try to purify Hollows with the Zanpaku sword and send them to Soul Society, versus the Quincy, who stuck to the thorough killing of Hollows. If you think about it, it was a natural human conclusion. Hollows devour the souls of humans. "Why is it that they, who harm and kill friends and relatives, get sent peacefully to soul society?" Whomever thought so, could see what they did as reasonable. So they stubbornly tried to kill Hollows. They held the faith that they were avenging their friends. However, that faith accordingly lead to their destruction. All of the surviving Quince hate the Shinigami. The source of that hatred is their 200-year-old fall. The Quincy of 200 years ago were destroyed by Shinigami hands. However even for the Shinigami, it was a difficult choice. The Shinigami had to wipe out the Quincy. That was in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Since they confirmed the existence of the Quincy, many years passed as Soul Society continued to apeal to them. 'Let the Shinigami cope with all the Hollow' they said. However, due to their obstinacy, Quincy's didn't try to accept that. As this was going on, the Quincy grew in number. The cycle of souls continued to be in disarray. It was moving toward the impending world destruction. And so, the decision was made to wipe out the Quincys."

"Amaya! That's enough!" I looked at Rukia's shocked face as my uncle watched me. Both he and I looked towards the sky, the presence of Hollows were begginning to emerge.

"What's wrong Urahara?" she asked before her phone went off. "Shit! A Hollow, huh! At a time like this!" she pulled out her phone only for it to stop going off. "It's gone again. What up with this? Could it really be broken?" It went off again. "Again? I guess it really it broken. It's impossible for Hollows to come out at this pace." her eyes widended at what she saw on the phone. "The number of Hollows is rapidly increasing." she ran out side to look at the sky. My uncle just looked to the ground as I nodded to Tessai, he knew what to do. Shen then left to find Ichigo and find out what was going on with the Hollow appearences. Tessai came back some time later with Sado and Orihime and layed them in one of the back rooms.

"I'll explain everything to them when they wake." he told me following Tessai. A while later I went into the room as the explination was ending.

"Wait, just a moment please."

"What's wrong? Can't believe me? It's too outrageous, isn't it?" my uncle asked them as I stood beside him.

"Yeah, of course it is." Sado said.

"Shinigami and Hollows and such? You can't say this stuff and expect us to believe..."

"Do you deny it? If so you have to order wrong." I said interupting her. " The monsters with holes in their chests who targeted you both earlier, those are Hollows. If you wish to deny this conversation, then first you must deny the pain and fear you both felt ealier. Ichigo Kurosaki. He certainly has uncommon spiritual power for a shinigami. However his art for handling that abundent power it too awkward. Hence, without resolve his power just wildly pours out. That poured out spiritual power is so thick that it can consequently affect every single spirit, and that's how it happened with you two as well. Please remember. In each of your pasts, how often was it? You both must have encountered the shinigami form of Ichigo Kurosaki!" my uncle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, the power you both were born with, by coming in contact with Ichigo Kurosaki, it was pulled out from the depths of your souls. Your natural powers." My uncle told them.

"We came in contact with Ichigo Kurosaki and our powers were drawn out? Orihime asked.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Wait a second, I'm not sure I get it." she confessed.

It's all right if you don't understand. your tranformations are not a disease one comes down with. It's simply that you have been given the key to a door that has appeared before you. If it is unnecessary to know the cause, then it's unnecessary to lament one's misfortune. With the key in your hands, it's up to both of you wheither to open the door in front of you or keep it closed. If it is opened, it is also up to you whether you set foot in there or not."

"Manager!" we turned to see Tessai open the door. "the Kuumon has began its convergence.

"I see, the preporations?" he asked.

"Complete!"

"Right, shall we go?" he turned to walk out with me following him.

"Wait a moment! We still..."

"Are you coming along? I shall let you watch. I want you to see for yourselves the world that you would step into and the enimies you must fight." My uncle and I walked as I said those words. Jinta gave me my sword as I passed him as the two followed us to our destination.


	3. Menos Grande

When we arrived the Menos was already poking his head out and the Quincy and Ichigo were surrounded by Hollows. Ururu shot at them with her gun to one side of the boys.

"H-Hello." she greeted them.

"Kurosaki-san!~ We've come to the rescue!~" my uncle waved his fan at Ichigo as we walked towards him.

"You're Rukia's acquaintance, the sandel-hat guy!" Ichigo called out. Jinta then attacked Hollows calling out Home Runs. Ururu shot them and Tessai broke their masks in half with his bare hands. I aimed at every mask I could hit. We were to take out the small fry while Ichigo and the Quincy take on the Menos. That is until the Hollows started going after the Menos. We watched as the Menos's tongue went through all the Hollows drawing it into its mouth, eating them.

"Wh...It's eating it's fellow Hollows! What a guy!" the Quincy marveled, but we all looked at Ichigo when he started laughing.

"There's no way we can figure out how to fight that sort of monster. We'll cut and cut and cut and cut with all our might to take him down! There's no other way! LEt's go Ishida!" Ichigo started running toward the Menos, hiw sword held high.

"W...w-w-w-wait, Kurosaki!" the Quincy called after the boy.

"Ichigo? Q-Quit it, Ichigo! You can't fight..." Rukia started calling out to her friend but was stopped when my uncle and I stood in front of her. Urahara! Amaya! You-what's the meaning of this! You intend to kill Ichigo?" she glared at us.

"Of course not." he told her.

"Move aside then! If you don't stop him... it's not an opponent Ichigo can win against!" she tried to move past us. I put my arm down with my first two fingers out.

"That's no good. I can't do that Kuchiki-san. Please watch quietly. This battle is a crucial battle." She fell down on her bottom bound in the spell I cast. "As crucial to you, as it will be to him.." The Menos started stepping out of the crack in the sky. Ichigo attacked his foot only to be kicked away.

This would be an interesting battle. I watched as Ichigo and Uryuu tried to come up with a way to fight the Menos. They ended up tying Ichigo's sword to Uryuu head, making his bow increase in size. They never fell through with it and Ichigo ran to attack the Menos after getting his sword back. This time the outcome was different. This time Ichigo wounded the Menos, making it run away.

"Amaya." I looked at my uncle and followed him as we left to discuss what was to happen next.


	4. Seeing him again

Bleach

Not a day passed after the Menos appeared that I felt _his_ spiritual pressure somewhere here. She'd been here for too long and they got suspicious of her absence. But why would someone of their rank be here? Why not just send a lower ranked shinigami who didn't have that much power, after all most of her power was gone.

"Tessai, Mr. Kisuke, Miss Amaya. There's a cat." Ururu told us as a black cat came in the door.

"Oh! Isn't this Yoruichi! You're back!" Uncle went to it and picked it up raising it above his head.

"Welcome home." I said walking towards them.

"What's happened? That cat is…?" Jinta asked Tessai.

"Its name is Yoruichi. It is one of the only living relatives the boss and Miss Amaya have." Tessai explained.

"One of their only living relatives is a cat? How many of them are left?" Ururu asked.

"The boss, Miss Amaya, Yoruichi, and Miss Amaya's grandfather are all that's left." Tessai told him.

"It seems like their family is very pitiful." Jinta pointed out. I ignored them and went to sit outside in the sun. Yoruichi soon joined me and we sat looking at the sky together when Kisuke came out with a bowl and milk.

"What's going on, Yoruichi! Is it going to rain? Amaya?" Kisuke asked.

"Stop acting, Kisuke. You should know very well _they_ have already come." I looked down as Yoruichi told us what we already knew.

"About that, you want to talk about it now or after you're done with your milk?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi had the milk then we talked about what was to come and what was to be done about it.

"So when they take her you want me to lead them there, right? Why does it have to be me?" I questioned them.

"You know that world better than anyone else in this room or the other world." Yoruichi told me.

"Fine, but with them here _he _will notice me and take me back. Who will lead them then?" I asked lying down on the ground staring up at the sky. We were protected here something they had both done when we first got here, as long as I was here I was safe. All I had done was traded one cage for another, only this one was much smaller.

"I will take them to _her_, it's simple." Yoruichi told me. I closed my eyes and found them, they don't know I'm here but they were looking for her. I got up and walked away, leaving them behind and they let me. I grabbed my sword and walked towards them. We knew that they would find me and take me home. I didn't know why they planed for me to take them in when that was going to happen. I missed that place, but I wanted to go back on my terms, when I was ready. That was a foolish wish of a child.

"You! Who the hell are you?" a redhead shinigami asked the Quincy.

"Just a friend in her class who hates shinigami." He told the shinigami.

"_You must never shed your tears, Amaya. They are the life form's defeat and if we give into the emotions then it only becomes proof of our inability to control it, and is we give in to the emotions then it only becomes proof of our inability to control it."_ This was it, my last day here in the world of the living.

"So the Quincy is here as well? How interesting." I said walking out of the shadows on the other side of Rukia. The Quincy and I both stood beside her to protect her from the two on the other side of us.

"Uryuu? Amaya? What are you doing here?" she asked us.

"Pure chance Rukia Kuchiki. Don't worry about it simply said it's midnight and I wanted to go to the 24/7, Western Clothing Franchise "Sunflower Taylor" and the closest place was this neighborhood. Actually, I felt the presence of a shinigami nearby so I had to come out; I used my brain of course. I had to be inconspicuous so I purposely brought this bad with me." You have got to be kidding me.

"My reason is real and simple, I followed them to you a here we are." I told her. Then the bag in Uryuu's hand was cut.

"Stop saying shit, four-eyes! I already asked you before! Who the hell are you!" Neither of us replied to his question. "Well, if you can't reply it's all right. I'll first finish you off before then!" I stared at the shinigami in front of me.

"Hold on Renji! These two have nothing to do with this!" Rukia yelled at the red head.

"What are you talking about? I've already told you. I'm just a classmate of Rukia Kuchiki and I hate shinigami." Uryuu tried explaining.

"I told you I don't care about that shit!"

"Uryuu Ishida. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Uryuu told him.

"Now the woman."

"You mean you don't know who I am? I'm Amaya Yamamoato." He looked shocked at what I said.

"You can't be her! She's dead! She died 50 years ago!"

"Actually I simply left the Soul Society for this world." I told the loudmouth.

"Okay, I've decided to kill the human and to take the women home!" Renji exclaimed.

"No! Don't do it Renji! Uryuu! Amaya! Run!" Rukia told us.

"I'll take them." I simply nodded my head to the boy and let him fight. The fight between the Uryuu and the red head was short and harsh.

"Look at this. I told you so." Renji said, smirking down at the Quincy. "Let's see, I guess I should end this now. Remember this before you die. Renji Abaraii. This is the name of the man that will kill you, so remember it well!" Renji shouted before dealing the final blow I got ready to stop his blade when I felt arms around my waist and above my chest stopping me and pinning my arms down successfully. I looked behind me to see Byakuya Kuchiki. I struggled to get away but it was no use.

"Uryuu! Get away!" I yelled at him but he couldn't move because of the wound he received from Renji. Then the ground broke from under Renji but it almost hit both Byakuya and me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Byakuya and I had moved from in front of Rukia to being behind Renji. I looked behind me at Byakuya's face to see him looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me softly, as though he didn't want anyone but me to hear him. I nodded my head in shock and looked to see who had caused the earth to move the way it did.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! The one who will defeat you! Remember it well!" Ichigo yelled.


	5. The Rookie that can

"A shinigami! Whose orders are you following? Who are you? What the… That!" Renji exclaimed. "What is that idiotically huge sword?"

"Huh? Guess it is kind of big, isn't it? I thought it was pretty big compared to Rukia's but up until now there hasn't been anyone else's to compare it to." Ichigo said, looking at his blade.

"Ah, I got it now! You're the human who stole Rukia's shinigami powers!" Renji guessed correctly. I have to admit that I was surprised that he was correct.

"So what if I am?" Ichigo's an idiot.

"You're dead!" Renji attacked him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I heard Byakuya say, but I never thought about it.

"No! Ichigo!" I tried to run to him but Byakuya tightened his hold on me to restrain my movements. Ichigo wasn't ready for this kind of fight.

"Oho! Look at this! Look at this! What's happening to you? What's wrong, hm? Is that all there is to you? Is that big sword just for decoration, eh?" Renji asked while attacking him relentlessly.

"Your yapping is really getting annoying! You'll end up biting your tongue like that!" Ichigo yelled, blocking the attacks. When Ichigo finally attacked, he swung his blade down on Renji. Renji flipped over him, raised his blade and sliced into his shoulder. Ichigo fell to his knees.

"It's over. You die and Rukia gets her powers back then Rukia will be executed in the Soul Society." Ichigo looked back at her in shock and she looked down while I clenched my fist in Byakuya's shihakushō top. "Anyway you're pretty stupid. Rukia came out herself so you wouldn't stop me. You should have just calmly stayed at home. You came here for nothing. Did you actually believe you could change something by coming? A hasty shinigami like you can't even put one scratch one an experienced shinigami like me." He stopped talking as Ichigo swung us blade upwards and cut his chin.

"Oops, sorry! You were in the middle of talking so happily. There was a pause and my hand just slipped. Did I interrupt your speech? Sorry, please continue talking. You were saying something about "one scratch"?" Ichigo asked smirking.

"You bastard!" Renji smirked.

"You were too careless, Renji." They all looked over to where Byakuya and I stood. Their eyes widened at him, I assumed it was because I was the reason.

"Kuchiki-sama! What are you talking about? This is nothing to a guy like this!" Renji never go to finish his sentence.

"That kid who says he's Ichigo Kurosaki, I knew he looked familiar, 33 hours ago, using our undercover forces, we were able to see the image. He sent Menos Grande to the void due to the scar he gave him." Byakuya explained to Renji, but all the red head did was laugh.

"You've got to be kidding! The quality of our undercover forces must be dropping! A guy like him gave a Menos a scar? Are you expecting me to believe that bullshit?"

"Renji..."

"But just look at this guy's sword, boss! It's big, but it has no strength to back it up! It;s obvious he's not capable of exterminating evil spirits! Hey! What's the name of your Zanpakutou?!" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Huh? The name?! I don't do that kind of thing! Do you actually go around naming your swords?!" Ichigo told him and I just shook my head.

"Figures. Didn't even ask his own sword it's name! To think he cam to fight as my equal! Come back after you train for 2000 more years!" Renji made his sword transform.

"His Zanpakutou!"

"Roar Hebiojoumaru! Look in front of you! In front of your eyes! There's your food for you!" Renji yelled attacking Ichigo who tried to block. Renji sliced into Ichigo's other shoulder. Ichigo dropped his sword and Renji pulled his sword out of Ichigo's shoulder, the sword's links separating. "This is the end, Rookie! You will lose to me, Renji Abaraii! You will die here!" Renji yelled attacking.


	6. The Difference in Strength

"This is the end, Rookie! You will lose to me Renji Abarai! You will die here!" Renji called to Ichigo as he dragged his blade out of Ichigo. "Sorry Rookie. This is due to the difference in our strengths. A Zanpakutou can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner. This is my true strength!" Renji told Ichigo. See ya Rookie. I don't have a personal grudge against you, but you're not fit for this world. I'll slowly finish you and then I'll be returning." Renji raised his hand to attack when Rukia attacked him. "What the... !? Rukia what the hell are you doing?!" He asked her while trying to fight her off. "Hey! Let go! Are you trying to make this into a bigger crime, you idiot?!"

"Run Ichigo! Stand up! Hurry! Get up and run away! Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him, ignoring Renji.

Ichigo grabbed his sword from the ground and just held on to it. He then began to slowly stand up.

"The hell? You still have enough strength to move around? Giving the last blow to someone who's almost dead is boring. One more time then... Leeeeeeeet's go! Enjoy your final moments alive!" Renji called to her.

"Ichigo! If you can stand up, then run! You have to run, Ichigo! Ichi..." She stopped and we all watched Ichigo.

"Ichigo's, different… something's off." I said to myself but I knew Byakuya could hear me.

"What's wrong if you're not going to attack, then I will!" Renji attacked but Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased but I didn't feel any effects from it unlike Renji and Rukia. I looked up at Byakuya but he was looking at the battle. I turned in time to see Ichigo cut into Renji's shoulder. "Huh?" Ichigo landed then turned to attack again and Renji quickly turned to block his next attack. "Ugh… This Bastard…!" He barely had enough time to block Ichigo zanpakuto and was still blown back by him. Renji caught himself on the railing and slid back. Renji looked up in time for us to see the device on his head brake in half!

"Haha! What's wrong? Your movements became really slow! And so suddenly too! Ha! I don't know the reason but I feel great! My wound doesn't hurt anymore! I don't think I'll lose to you! Then let's end this! I'm going to be the winner! This is the end!" Byakuya moved me behind him then he was holding a good portion of Ichigo's blade. Ichigo looked up to Renji and then back at us. He looked shocked to see the missing part of his blade in Byakuya's hand. Byakuya reached down to his zanpakuto then appeared behind Ichigo and Ichigo had I large gash from his shoulder to the middle of his chest.


	7. Ichigo VS Byakuya Round 1

"One more time then! Let's go! Enjoy your final moments!" Renji called to Ichigo as he picked up his blade.

"Ichigo! If you can stand up, then run! You have to run, Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him.

"Ichigo's, different… something's off." I said to myself but I knew Byakuya could hear me. Ichigo just stood there, not saying or doing anything.

"What's wrong if you're not going to attack, then I will!" Renji attacked but Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased but I didn't feel any effects from it unlike Renji and Rukia. I looked up at Byakuya but he was looking at the battle. I turned in time to see Ichigo cut into Renji's shoulder. "Huh?" Ichigo landed then turned to attack again and Renji quickly turned to block his next attack. "Ugh… This Bastard…!" He barely had enough time to block Ichigo zanpakuto and was still blown back by him. Renji caught himself on the railing and slid back. Renji looked up in time for us to see the device on his head brake in half!

"Haha! What's wrong? Your movements became really slow! And so suddenly too! Ha! I don't know the reason but I feel great! My wound doesn't hurt anymore! I don't think I'll lose to you! Then let's end this! I'm going to be the winner! This is the end!" Byakuya moved me behind him then he was holding a good portion of Ichigo's blade. Ichigo looked up to Renji and then back at us. He looked shocked to see the missing part of his blade in Byakuya's hand. Byakuya reached down to his zanpakuto then appeared behind Ichigo and Ichigo had I large gash from his shoulder to the middle of his chest.

"You're slow. Even when you're toppling down." Byakuya told him as he fell to the ground.

"Byakuya aniki!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo started bleeding from his new wound.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Byakuya asked his second in command.

"No sir. It's just that there was no point for you, the _**general**_, to directly attack him. I could've finished him myself." Byakuya just looked at Renji.

"Don't be like that. If I'm always the spectator, my skills may degrade." That's a lie.

"Ichigo!" We all looked to see Rukia running to Ichigo.

"That little…" Renji ran up to Rukia and pushed her against the light pole.

"Let go, Renji! Ichigo is!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look! That rookie's dead! There's no point getting into more trouble over a dead guy! Get it? If you go near him, another 20 years will be added to your sentence!" Renji told her trying to stop her going to him.

"I was the one who dragged him into this! It's my fault he died! Since it's my fault he died is it so wrong to go to him?" I looked down understanding what she was saying and why.

"In other words, even if your punishment worsens you will still be by the side of this boy." Byakuya explained to himself.

"Aniki."

"I see now Rukia, this boy resembles _him_ a lot." I walked over to Byakuya and watched the shock on Rukia's face. Then Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's shihakushō leg.

"What do you mean "already dead" and resembling somebody! Don't talk about me without my say in it!" How is he alive? With the injuries Byakuya gave him he should be dead!

"Ichigo!" she gasped as if she just realized something.

"Let go, rookie." Byakuya warned him.

"Can't hear you…look at me if you wanna say something…"

"Really? You won't have that arm for long." Rukia ran up to them and kicked Ichigo's arm away from Byakuya.

"What…what the hell, Ruki…"

"You're a human! How dare you grab my brother's robe like that! Know your place rookie!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo just looked confused up at her.

"Let's go, Aniki. After seeing such crude behavior, I've finally come to my senses. Please take me to the Soul Society. I humbly accept my sins and punishment.

"Hey! What…?" Renji stomped on Ichigo's back and pushed him back down.

"You're one deaf asshole. Stop making things worse and just die quietly."

"There's no point in even killing this being deliberately. Even if you leave him like this, he'll stop breathing on his own. Let's go Byakuya; I'm ready to see my grandfather."

"Stop right there Rukia! Don't go Amaya! Is this some kind of joke? You look at me properly! Hey!"

"DON'T MOVE! Don't even try to take one step from there. If you try to follow me I'll never forgive you!" when she turned to look at him he was near tears. "You're going to die anyway try to linger on and survive for a moment longer." That's when the rain started to fall.

"Very well then I'll just leave him be. Those two attacks were vital his chest and collarbone are thoroughly injured he should die within a half hour. Even by chance if he does happen to live not even a speck of the shinigami powers will be left, Renji." He called him.

"Yes, sir." He stuck his sword in the air and unlocked the gateway to the Soul Society. The doors opened and 4 hell butterflies came out. Renji went in first followed by Rukia. Byakuya offered me his arm and we walked into the gates together. When we come out on the other side my grandfather, another captain and a regular member with a haori were waiting for us.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukitaicho, welcome back." The shinigami gave Byakuya the haori and my grandfather came up to me.

"Amaya, you finally returned to us." He spoke harshly to me.

"Yes, grandfather, I've returned home."

"You've done good bringing your fiancée home, Captain Kuchiki." He praised Byakuya. I let go of his arm and started walking away. "Where do you think you're going, Amaya?" I stopped and didn't answer him.

"Yamamoto-sotaisho, we need to take the prisoner to the cell." Renji told him. I saw him nod his head and they left. Unohana-taicho went with them to heal Renji's wounds. The other shinigami must have been with Squad 6 cause he also with them.

"Are you going to lock me up also, grandfather? I've been in the world of the living for much longer than Rukia was. She was there for 2 months and I was there for many years." I shook his head, tuned and walked away. I followed him to the Squad 1 barracks.

Once there I walked to my room and looked around. Nothing had changed in the time I was gone. I got undressed laying my shirt, jeans and boots on my bed and walked to the closet. I put on a black kimono and my sandals and left my room so I could walk around.

"Yamamoto-sama, where are you going?" a shinigami ran up to me. Is he supposed to be a guard to keep me here or something? I passed him and continued walking towards my destination. "Hey! Yamamoto-sama, where's your kenseikan?" I stopped and put my hand in my sleeve and pulled out my kenseikan. I put my hair half up and pinned it back with it, showing my nobility. The kenseikan fell down pinned my hair back but it also followed the flow of my hair. The top part looked like a rose on its stem without leaves, while the bottom just fell down like ribbon. I continued walking to the bridge close to his house. It had the best views of the sakura blossoms. The shinigami followed me the whole way.


	8. My Return

"You're slow. Even when you're toppling down." Byakuya told him as he fell to the ground.

"Byakuya aniki!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo started bleeding from his new wound.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Byakuya asked his second in command.

"No sir. It's just that there was no point for you, the _**general**_, to directly attack him. I could've finished him myself." Byakuya just looked at Renji.

"Don't be like that. If I'm always the spectator, my skills may degrade." That's a lie.

"Ichigo!" We all looked to see Rukia running to Ichigo.

"That little…" Renji ran up to Rukia and pushed her against a light pole.

"Let go, Renji! Ichigo is...!" She never got to finish.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look! That rookie's dead! There's no point getting into more trouble over a dead guy! Get it? If you go near him, another 20 years will be added to your sentence!" Renji told her trying to stop her going to him.

"So what?! I was the one who dragged him into this! It's my fault he died! Since it's my fault he died is it so wrong to go to him?" I looked down understanding what she was saying and why.

"In other words, even if your punishment worsens you will still be by the side of this boy." Byakuya explained to himself.

"Aniki."

"I see now Rukia, this boy resembles _him_ a lot." I walked over to Byakuya and watched the shock on Rukia's face. Then Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's shihakushō leg.

"What do you mean "already dead" and resembling somebody! Don't talk about me without my say in it!" How is he alive? With the injuries Byakuya gave him he should be dead!

"Ichigo!" she gasped as if she just realized something.

"Let go, rookie." Byakuya warned him.

"Can't hear you…look at me if you wanna say something…"

"Really? You won't have that arm for long." Rukia ran up to them and kicked Ichigo's arm away from Byakuya.

"What…what the hell, Ruki…"

"You're a human! How dare you grab my brother's robe like that! Know your place rookie!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo just looked confused up at her.

"Let's go, Aniki. After seeing such crude behavior, I've finally come to my senses. Please take me to the Soul Society. I humbly accept my sins and punishment.

"Hey! What…?" Renji stomped on Ichigo's back and pushed him back down.

"You're one deaf asshole. Stop making things worse and just die quietly."

"There's no point in even killing this being deliberately. Even if you leave him like this, he'll stop breathing on his own. Let's go Byakuya; I'm ready to see my grandfather."

"Stop right there Rukia! Don't go Amaya! Is this some kind of joke? You look at me properly! Hey!"

"DON'T MOVE! Don't even try to take one step from there. If you try to follow me I'll never forgive you!" when she turned to look at him he was near tears. "You're going to die anyway try to linger on and survive for a moment longer." That's when the rain started to fall.

"Very well then I'll just leave him be. Those two attacks were vital his chest and collarbone are thoroughly injured he should die within a half hour. Even by chance if he does happen to live not even a speck of the shinigami powers will be left, Renji." He called him.

"Yes, sir." He stuck his sword in the air and unlocked the gateway to the Soul Society. The doors opened and 4 hell butterflies came out. Renji went in first followed by Rukia. Byakuya offered me his arm and we walked into the gates together. When we come out on the other side my grandfather, another captain and a regular member with a haori were waiting for us.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukitaicho, welcome back." The shinigami gave Byakuya the haori and my grandfather came up to me.

"Amaya, you finally returned to us." He spoke harshly to me.

"Yes, grandfather, I've returned home."

"You've done good bringing your fiancée home, Captain Kuchiki." He praised Byakuya. I let go of his arm and started walking away. "Where do you think you're going, Amaya?" I stopped and didn't answer him.

"Yamamoto-sotaisho, we need to take the prisoner to the cell." Renji told him. I saw him nod his head and they left. Unohana-taicho went with them to heal Renji's wounds. The other shinigami must have been with Squad 6 cause he also with them.

"Are you going to lock me up also, grandfather? I've been in the world of the living for much longer than Rukia was. She was there for 2 months and I was there for many years." I shook his head, tuned and walked away. I followed him to the Squad 1 barracks.

Once there I walked to my room and looked around. Nothing had changed in the time I was gone. I got undressed laying my shirt, jeans and boots on my bed and walked to the closet. I put on a black kimono and my sandals and left my room so I could walk around.

"Yamamoto-sama, where are you going?" a shinigami ran up to me. Is he supposed to be a guard to keep me here or something? I passed him and continued walking towards my destination. "Hey! Yamamoto-sama, where's your kenseikan?" I stopped and put my hand in my sleeve and pulled out my kenseikan. I put my hair half up and pinned it back with it, showing my nobility. The kenseikan fell down pinned my hair back but it also followed the flow of my hair. The top part looked like a rose on its stem without leaves, while the bottom just fell down like ribbon. I continued walking to the bridge close to his house. It had the best views of the sakura blossoms. The shinigami followed me the whole way.


	9. First Contact

"Yamamoto-sama?" I stopped to look behind me at him. "Where are we going? Why aren't you preparing for your wedding?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Yamamoto-sotaichou asked me to protect you until your wedding day to Kuchiki-taichou." I continued walking to the Sakura tree in the center of the squads barracks. When I got there I stared at it across from the bridge that I was standing on. Across from us was Byakuya staring at me I looked away and stared at the tree. I had missed this place; this had been our place when we were younger. It was the only place we could go to have a private conversation while still being watched by the adults to make sure that we hadn't done anything wrong. It was always annoying to me although now I guess I understand why. This and her, they were they only things I had missed in my time away and now her…

"Yamamoto-sama?" I looked to the shinigami fallowing me around "are you alight, miss?" I turned and walked to stand next to Byakuya. When I got there I turned and looked at the tree.

"So, she's sentenced to death?"

"Yes."

"And this doesn't bother you? She and…"

"That's enough, hime." He looked at me with that cold look and something flashed in his eyes before going back to their normal hollow pits. He bowed to me before turning and walking away from me.

"He will come for her you know, the boy you fought in the Living World. They all will the humans she befriended." I walked away from him not knowing if he heard me or even cared to listen. I walked back to my room with that shinigami fallowing me the entire way. Ichigo would be here to save Rukia my uncle would see to that. We saved her once we will do it again, I swear Hisana.

FF-

It's been over a week now, everything seems as normal as it used to be except you aren't here anymore. You haven't been here for a long time now but he still loves you just as much now as he did then. I'm jealous of you because you had his love and attention when I never will. You were the true hime while I am just an actress acting the part until you are able to stand in the spotlight.

"WESTERN OUTSKIRTS HAS RECEIVED AN UNUSUAL REACTION! ISSUE WARNINGS FROM THE SECTION #3 TO SECTION #8" I looked outside to try and see what was happening behind the wall that had come crashing down. Finally he's here but why didn't he come through like uncle and Yoruichi planned? From what I'd heard Ichigo was a hard headed and stubborn human. But this way he had to fight the guardian of the gate. The training he was put through should let him get through that easily enough but the real question is what would happen then? Will he be able to get through the upper level shinigami? I look in the mirror and say someone I almost didn't recognize. My eyes have grown colder in the past weeks; some would say I appeared to be a true noble woman now. Everything seemed to some back so naturally. This was how I was before them. Byakuya was my first friend and…

"Hime?" I looked at the woman entering my room she had been coming in for the past week to prepare me for my wedding, scheduled to take place the day after Rukia's execution. A day of celebration and joy after a day of sorrow and pain.


	10. Meeting room conflect

The only thing seen from the battle at the West Gate was dust. I was taking a walk after the fight trying to think of a way to escape from this place. I had escaped last time with the help from my uncle and Yoruichi and now I was on my own.

_**Mistress, it has been a while.**_

_Yes, it has. What news do you bring me old friend._

_ **They are moving up the execution for an unknown reason. The intruders won the fight but were stopped by a captain from being let in. A large amount of blood has been spilt but from where, I do not know.**_

_Blood? I wish I knew from where._

_ **Would you like me to check?**_

_No. What captain stopped the intruders from entering?_

_ **Captain Gin Ichimaru.**_

_And how soon is the execution?_

_ **14 days from now.**_

_So they are moving Rukia to the tower now._

**"A**TTENTIONALL CAPTAINS! ATTENTION ALL CAPTAIN! YOUR PRESEANCE IS REQUIRED AT AN EMERGENCY MEETING! I REPEAT YOUR PRESEANCE IS REQUIRED AT AN EMERGENCY MEETING!"

"HIME!" a shinigami was running towards me as quickly as he could without hurting anyone.

"Yes?" I asked when he reached me.

"Your grandfather wishes for you to be at the emergency meeting." He explained to me. I started walking off in the direction of the meeting room knowing the shinigami would follow me. I've had the shinigami following me since I got here but when ever my grandfather would send me a message the shinigami who sent the message would follow me until I got to the doors of where my grandfather is.

When I reached the doors the shinigami opened them for me and my grandfather was the only one present at the moment.

"Amaya." I walked to my grandfather's side.

"Grandfather, why do you want me here?" I asked turning to look at the doors I just walked through.

"You need to understand what is happening so you are better prepared to not only take my place but for your future role as the wife of a Shinigami Captain."

"Yes, Sir." One by one all the captains came into the room and all we had to do was wait for the Third Squad Captain. When the doors opened my grandfather started.

"Everyone's here? Alright then. We will now begin with the subject of our meeting. Captain of the Third Squad Gin Ichimaru!" my grandfather announced when

Captain Ichimaru entered the room.

"What's going on? Is it really the serious to call everyone here? Captains from around Soul Society did you really come back here for me? What's this? Captain of the 13th isn't here? What happened?" Captain Ichimaru asked.

"He's excused for injury." Captain Tosen replied.

"He's not healed yet? Good luck to him…" Captain Ichimaru said.

"Stop wasting time. Nobody came all the way here for chit-chat! I heard that you went out to deal with some intruders out of your jurisdiction, and worse yet you failed to eliminate the threats? Why? With your skill four or five intruders should be a piece of cake." Captain Zaraki asked.

"Ara… he didn't die… hmmm…" Captain Ichimaru thought.

"Huh?" It seemed as though I wasn't the only one confused.

"Strange. I was so sure that I took care of him. Did my sences grown dull?" Captain Ichimaru asked himself lightly. Captain Kurotsuchi did his strange laugh.

"Stop playing games. It is impossible for a captain to be unable to detect if his opponent has been exterminated. Can it be that you deliberatly failed, and you are using 'carelessness' as an excuse." He asked.

"There we go again… old men and their pointless arguments… what a pain." Captain Hitsugaya complained and I couldn't agree more with him. Everytime I was in here as a child all that really happened was arguments between the captains then my grandfather would make a final decission and all would be peaceful again. This one was no different.

"Oh nooo… are you saying that I deleberatly let them go?" Captain Ichimaru questioned the words of Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Exactly."

"Shut up Kurotsuchi! I was talking first so buzz off! Though if you want me to kill you keep talking!" Captain Zaraki interiened.

"How dull…" Captain Soifon muttered. Captain Kyōraku while everyone stayed quiet.

"Enough!" my grandfather finally spoke causing everyone to look our way. "Stop it both of you! Zaraki and Kurotsuchi stand down! Now let's see… have you been informed of the reason of why you were summoned? You acted alone without permission, and you failed to capture your target. That is unusual for a captain! I want to hear your explination. That is the reason why we are here today. So, have you anything to say, Ichimaru?" my grandfather asked.

"I have nothing to say!"

"What?"

"I have no excuse. I made a mistake. I wont try to justify my carlessness.." Captain Ichimaru explained.

"Alright, you will be punished however…" my grandfather started.

"Hold on a second, Ichimaru." Captian Aizen started. He never finished though because the alert had started to rig though the Sould Society.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL PERSONALS SHOULD REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS." This cause a commotion in the meeting room.

"What? Intruders? Can it be the same ones as before?

_Get ready. It's begun._

**Preview: **

"**What do you know of what's happening here?"**

"**You should leave them alone, they will win in the end."**

"**Don't underestime me!"**

"**You are not welcome here! Leave!"**

"**All I wanted to do was be free… if I show you to them, that will never happen…"**

"**He does love you, ya know? It's just hard for him to show it."**


	11. Day 1

Chapter 6

I looked to the sky to see something trying to break the shakonmaku.

"Amazing, they're still there." Then it broke into four separate areas, none of them close to where they need to go. _Damn!_

"Amaya." I turned to see my grandfather walking up to me.

"Yes, grandfather?"

"You should go home and get ready for your wedding."

"Isn't this a little more important, sir?"

"This has nothing to do with you, my dear. Go back to the manor and prepare."

"Yes sir." With that I left the room.

_**Mistress, there are two power levels in battle.**_

_Are either Ichigo?_

_**I cannot tell.**_

"Hime?" I looked next to me to see my guardian shinigami.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little tired. I'm going home, have a nice day."

"Of course, Hime."

When I got home I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. When they opened again I was in a world I had created a long time ago. It was an ocean with a large island in the middle of it.

_**Mistress. **_I turned to see him, my blades human form. He had long red hair and golden eyes. He wore black pants, red top, and a black trench with a phoenix on the back.

_What can you tell me has happened?_

_**The two battles are over, the intruders were victories. While third and fifth seat of the 11th Division were beaten, but not dead.**_

_The less people dead the better._ I sat down on the beach and he joined me.

_**It has been a long time since we could sit and talk without worrying anyone could bother us.**_

_People can still bother us while I'm here but it's less likely._

_**Two of the intruders are in battle again, but it's only one battle.**_

_That's good._ I sat and watched the ocean in this dream world. Watching the waves was calming in many ways.

_**Two intruders have triumphed in battle while two others are in combat again. They are the same two who were just in combat. Your friends sure do love to fight.**_

I laughed. _They aren't my friends, not really. They are trying to help Rukia, that's the only reason I worry about them._

**_Because of _her_?_**

_Yes. _That was all that needed to be said. She had been my best friend, before she died.

"Hime?"

_It looks like my time here is up for today._

_**I shall speak with you later, Mistress.**_ I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in my room.

"Hime? Are you alright?"

"Yes, what has happened?"

"From the 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame-sama the third seat and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegame-sama have left the front lines due to severe injuries. Each Division is reporting minor injuries; however the 11th Division reported to be entirely wiped out."

"But it's only been a few hours since the intruders arrived."

"There are confirmations from witnesses for 3 Ryuuka, two of them kidnapped a member of the 4th Division and are moving toward the center of the city. The fourth seat of the 7th Division is also missing."

"4th seat? Isn't that Jiroubou"? The 'Kamaitachi'?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Isn't he Jidanbou's younger brother? Has he fallen to?"

"It's quite likely ma'am. Hime, the Captain of the 6th Division is also here requesting an audience."

"Thank you, go ahead and tell him I'll be in the garden." With those final words she turned and left. I crawled out of my large bed. I opened the door in my room leading me outside to the garden area. I walked to where the Koi pond was and sat down waiting for Byakuya to show.

"Hello, Hime."

"Oh, don't you start that. You never called me that before I left and now you do? What happened?" he didn't answer me as he stood behind me.

"What do you know of what's happening here?" I looked at him to see him looking beyond us to the garden.

"I don't know anything about this," I said, looking back at the pond. "Everything about this was decided after I was brought here."

"Will you try to intervene on the day of the execution?" I said nothing. I stood and started walking down the path, followed by Byakuya.

"You can walk beside me; we are to be married in 15 days after all." He sped up enough to walk beside me and we stayed that way for several moments.

It was a comfortable silence; at least I thought it was.

"I remember when we first met, don't you?" I noticed a small smile

"How could I forget?"

**Flash Back**

"Amaya," I looked up at my grandfather's voice. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya this is Amaya. Amaya this is your future husband, I have business to attend to."

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face. And that was how our friendship started.

**Present**

"Things were so peaceful back then; I wish we could go back and start again." I

smiled at him lightly.

"Hime! Captain!" we turned to see a shinigami running towards us.

"Abarai-sama has been found, severely wounded." Byakuya and I followed him to Renji Abarai-san.

"Thank you for showing us the way, you may go now." With that the shinigami left and Byakuya and I entered the room seeing Hinamori Momo-san, Kira Izuru-san, and Renji-san lying on a table.

"How can this be…?" Hinamori-san asked in shock.

"When I found him, he was already like this. If I had found him earlier, then I could have joined the battle." Kira-san expressed his quilt.

"It's ok … This … Anyways, hurry up and contact the 4th Division. And ask for a higher official's assistance." Hinamori-san said asked as we walked up behind her.

"There's no need. Throw him in jail" Byakuya told her.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Hinamori-san and Kira-san were shocked what he had said; truth be told so was I.

"N … no … Abarai-kun faced the intruders alone … and now you …" But Byakuya interrupted her.

"I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there was no reason he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way, hurry and move him somewhere else."

"But … Please wait! How can you say that?!"

"Hinamori-san," She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Perhaps you should keep your voice low and watch what you say. Also, remember who it is you are speaking to." She looked at me in shock. Kira-san bowed and apologized while Hinamori-san looked to Byakuya, then bowed and said her apologizes. After that Byakuya and I walked away.

"Captain Kuchiki! Hime!" a shinigami was running up to us again, is this a theme for today? "Captain Yamamoto is holding a meeting for all captains and requests your presence." I sighed and we walked to the meeting room.

When we arrived he went with the other captains and I walked to my grandfather and stood behind him. When everyone was there they all lined up in order.

"Right now, during this emergency! The 13 Divisions are already short one vice-captain. Right now is not the time to hand missions to the lower ranking shinigamis. And I won't question about Ichimaru acting alone earlier."

"Thanks."

"All higher officials, including vice-captains, must have their Zanpaku-tos at all time, and you're allowed to fight with everything you've got in the battles! Please inform those who did not come to the meeting! Everyone, we may soon begin an all-out war. Dismissed."

Everyone left while I hung back with my grandfather.

"Amaya, I don't want you anywhere near the Ryuuka. It's too dangerous for you. Let Byakuya and the others handle it."

"Yes sir." With that I walked out of the room. I sighed and leaned on the wall thinking about all that had happened.

"Amaya." I jumped and turned to see Byakuya standing beside me.

"Byakuya."

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you." He offered me his arm and I took it. We walked in silence to the manor. "Byakuya, you should leave them alone. They will win in the end."

"With every captain and vice-captain fighting with their all then they won't get far."

"You shouldn't underestimate them…"

"And you shouldn't underestimate us. We are the ones you should be telling them to worry about; we are the ones who will protect you."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"You don't have a weapon to protect yourself with." He stopped and pushed me back into the building behind me. "You have to let someone protect you." I just looked at him surprised but what he had said and done. He backed off the continued walking pulling me along with him.

When we got back to the manor he pulled me along to the door outside of my room.

"Go inside and stay there." There was no emotion in his eyes. Most of the time, even if he tried not to, he still showed some signs of emotions in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Your husband to be." That shut me up. I backed away from him.

"You might be my husband to be but that doesn't mean I'll listen whatever you say like a dog." With that I walked in the door, leaving him behind.


	12. Getting to Rukia

Day 2

"IYAAAAAH!" I sprang up from my bed when I heard the scream. "CAPTAIN AIZEN!" I looked out the window towards the Division barracks, meeting rooms, and Division offices. What was happening?

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CAPTAIN AIZEN! CAPTAIN AIZEN! NO! THIS ISN'T REAL! CAPTAIN AIZEN! CAPTAIN AIZEN!" I got up quickly and put on a simple red kimono with a cherry blossom design on it, I slipped on my shoes and once I was outside I started towards the screaming.

"Amaya." I stopped at this voice. I turned to see the Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Ginrei, it's been a while." He nodded his head and walked up to me.

"Walk with me." I walked by his side towards the Division offices. We walked quietly when he suddenly stopped.

"Ginrei?"

"How are you and Byakuya doing?"

"We're doing as good as can be expected, I suppose, why do you ask?"

"I'm worried that neither of you will be happy, especially with Rukia's execution the day before." I stopped walking with him and looked up at her prison. Ginrei looked behind him at me.

"Amaya?"

"Do you think she deserves to die? All she did was stay in the Living world for a few months and did what she thought was right to save her life plus the life of a human family."

"It's not our place to question what Central 46 has decided. As members of noble families we cannot go against their commands, we must uphold the law." I simply looked at him.

"So, is that what you told him? He was never like this before I left; he even broke the rules so he could marry _her_ and bring in Rukia to your family, and now…"

"He is upholding the law, as you should be."

"He's willing to kill his own sister to uphold the law you hold so high. No one even sees a living person from Central 46 so why should we go with what they say?"

"Amaya!" I looked at him. "This is how things have been done since the beginning; it is not our place to question it."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. If you don't mind I would like to walk alone." I walked past him towards the Senzaikyuu.

_**Mistress.**_

_What is it?_

_**Captain Aizen was murdered last night. Vice-captain Hinamori found him this morning.**_

_Who did it?_

_**I am not sure.**_

_That's new; normally you're able to detect everything._

_**There are four people getting closer to the Senzaikyuu; three Ryuuka and one shinigami. Captain Zaraki is waiting on one the Ryuuka; I'm not sure which one though.**_

_Most likely Ichigo, last I heard he was the strongest one of them.. What about the others?_

_**They are safe.**_

_Good. _I looked down at the ring__I was upon my return given. It was an engagement ring Byakuya gave me.

_**Mistress, a Ryuuka and a Shinigami made it to the Senzaikyuu.**_

_Already? Okay, let's go._ I ran the rest of the way to the Senzaikyuu.

When I got there the door was open and the two seemed to be in the middle of an argument or something.

"Hello boys." They turned quickly to see me behind them.

"Hime? What are you doing here?"

"So, Hinataro, you are the one leading Ichigo and this Ryuuka here." He looked down as though he thought he should have been ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why Rukia-san should be killed for protecting someone."

"I agree."

"I know that's… what?" they all looked at me in shock.

"I agree with what you said," I smiled at him, and then looked to the Ryuuka. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Amaya Yamamoto."

"I'm Ganjyu Shiba."

"Shiba? Kaien Shiba's younger brother?" his eyes shifted to Rukia and glazed over in anger. "I see."

"But there's no way that Rukia-san could have done that!" I looked to Rukia.

"Its okay, Hanatarou, he's telling the truth."

"R…Rukia-san…"

"Eldest member of the Shiba family… your brother… Kaien Shiba died by my hands." With those words spoken Ganjyu rushed towards Rukia. Ganjyu grabbed the front of her yukata and pulled her closer to him.

"Go on. Do it. If it's by you then I will have no regrets in losing my life." She told him. Hanatarou grabbed one of his arms and tried pulling him off of her and I grabbed the hand holding Rukia and separated them.

"Pl…please don't! That's not the reason we came here! Aren't we here to rescue her?! Weren't we entrusted with the task? Both of us?" Hanatarou tried to convince him.

"Ganjyu-san, you don't always know the story by what you see and hear. Remember that." Nothing we said could pry him away from Rukia and I. That's when it happened; an enormous spiritual pressure was headed our way.

"W…what is that?!"

"Someone… someone is coming." I looked over Ganjyu's shoulder so see who it was. My eyes widened and the man I saw.

"AAAAAAAH! That's Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division…" the shinigami told the Ryuuka.

"He…He's… Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"D… Do you know him Ganjyu-san?"

"Of course I do. Isn't Kuchiki the head of the four noble families? He's said to be the strongest master in the family's entire history. Isn't he the most famous captain in the 13 Divisions? T…This is bad why did he appear at a time like this? Not good, there's no chance of winning with just the two of us. M…maybe we should just beg him to spare our lives."

"What are you saying Ganjyu-san? Let's just run away and take Rukia-san and Hime with us!" _What? Me?_

"Idiot! Where could we run? The bridge is the only way out! You want us to defeat him and run, throwing away our lives in the process? You want me to throw away my life for her?! She killed my Aniki! No one would give his life for her! Not this woman!" he pointed to the young woman behind me and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her look down.

"I understand it cannot be helped. There was never really any reason for Ganjyu-san to rescue Rukia-san or Hime; I have no right to force you. B… but please at least take them with you when you run away… I'll stay and try to hold him here!"

"Hanatarou!"

"Wh… what are you talking about? Don't you know what's going on?" Ganjyu asked.

"I…I believe I know how Ganjyu-san feels. I wouldn't want to save someone I hate I would do the same if I was in Ganjyu-san's shoes." I smiled at his bravery but he was being stupid.

"That's not what I'm talking about! This guy's spiritual pressure is as strong or even stronger than that Zaraki guy! How could someone like us possibly…"

"I know that. However, I can here to rescue Rukia-san and Amaya-hime. So I can't just run away without doing anything! Thank you very much!" he bowed to Ganjyu and when he righted himself he was smiling. "Goodbye!" and with that he turned and walked away.

"Stop! Hanatarou! You'll…" Rukia tried to run towards Hanatarou but was stopped by Ganjyu and myself. "You… what do you want?! Let me go! You…"

"Damn it!" Ganjyu pushed Rukia into me and we both fell down. He walked towards the entrance and ran out screaming. I got up and walked to the doorway just in time to see Ganjyu kick Hanatarou towards me then face Byakuya.

"Hanatarou, are you alright?" I helped him up and we all stood and watched the fight.

"I felt some faint spiritual pressure going toward shishinrou; I thought it was someone strong holding back his spiritual pressure. But it was nothing but a big fat bug. How dull…" Byakuya insulted him.

Rukia started running towards Ganjyu and Byakuya but was stopped by Hanatarou grabbing her arm.

"Wh…where are you going Rukia-san?!"

"If you go out there you'll be killed!"

"Let go of me, Hanatarou! If we don't stop this, that man from the Shiba clan will get killed…" after she left the doorway she fell on her hands and knees.

"Rukia-san!" Hanatarou and I ran to help her up. "It's fine, Rukia-san. Ganjyu-san walked so calmly into the confrontation. He must have a secret plan we couldn't think of. At least I believe so."

"When it comes to fighting Byakuya, you have to have a plan or your dead." I watched as Ganjyu lunged at Byakuya with his broken sword.

"No plan?!"

"Yeah right! Eat Chitami!"

Just as Ganjyu was about to attack Byakuya appeared behind him and blood burst from Ganjyu's arm.

"Be gone. My sword is not made to kill pests like you."

"Ganjyu-san!" Hanatarou hollered. I never expected Ganjyu to stand up again but he did.

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave."

"Blah blah blah! You're so noisy, Obacchan! I don't know how it is with you nobles, but a coward who could be scared away by something like that does not exist in the Shiba family!" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Shiba? Oh? You are from the Shiba family? Then I'm sorry that I didn't hit you are enough. I'll make sure you don't walk away from this alive." He drew his sword but from the distance, if you didn't know his swords ability, then it would seem odd.

"Byakuya! No!"

"Don't do it! Nii-sama!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Slowly the blade disappeared.

"What the… the blade disappeared."

"RUN!" the next thing we saw was blood pouring from multiple wounds on Ganjyu's body.

"…. Ganjyu-san…." Byakuya looked back at us and looked as though he was prepared to attack. Rukia ran in front of Hanatarou.

"Please stop! Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya! That's enough!" he moved his hand behind him in preparation for his attack. At the last minute, someone caught his hand mid swing.

"Ho ho, that was scary. I think that's enough, don't you agree Captain Kuchiki?"

"Ca…"

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Oh, Kuchiki! You've lost weight, how are you feeling? Hime! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"What is the meaning of this, Ukitake?" Byakuya asked the 13th Captain.

"Hey, hey, isn't that my question? Releasing a Zanpaku-to in Konnatkoru is a fist class offense, even if you are fighting Ryuuka. What were you thinking?"

"It's a war time situation. The ban on releasing a Zanpaku-to was lifted." Byakuya explained.

"War time situation?! How can an invasion of a few Ryuuka end up like that?! Is this related to the murder of Aizen?" before Captain Ukitake's question could be answered an enormous spiritual pressure surrounded us.

"What is this? Such a strong spiritual pressure; it's clearly at the level of a captain! But I don't recognize this person. Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"This spiritual pressure…"

"Can it be?" Rukia stood up and held onto herself. We all looked up to see Ichigo flying above us.

"Ichi…" Rukia started but he walked straight past us towards Hanatarou.

"Are you okay Hanatarou? Sorry, but I didn't think you would run into this by running ahead. Where's Ganjyu?" he looked to the bridge. "I see. Rukia, Amaya. I came to save you." He stood looking at Byakuya and Captain Ukitake. "What are you making that face for? I came to rescue you, so be happy!"

"Dummy, I told you not to come. I told you. I forbade you to come! Now you're wounded everywhere. So, then…"

"You can get mad however you like later after I defeat him!"

"No, Ichigo-san. Don't fight Byakuya, you're not ready to face him! You'll die!" I told him.

"I'll never do that. Don't make me laugh. It wasn't easy coming this way, you know. No matter how you say it, I'm going to drag the two of you out of here if I have to! So I'm not going to listen to what you say, so don't bother! Idiots!" we stood there in shock for a few seconds before Rukia started yelling at him again.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're ignoring the resucee's opionions?!"

"Shut up! You're being rescued so stop babbling! You should crouch in the corner, shiver in fear, and scream 'help help'!" I started laughing so hard I bent over and held my stomach while they glared at each other. I never noticed Byakuya tense up and glare directly at Ichigo. When I had calmed down and they stopped glaring Rukia smiled.

"You never change do you? You're still the same as before, ignoring everything I say."

"Of course! You always nag and worry about me. You should worry more about yourself right now. Don't worry! I won't die yet!"

"It's the yet I'm worried about"

"Don't say that I've gotten stronger while you were away."

"Byakuya, who is that?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"He's nobody, compared to the person lying behind you. He's just a Ryuuka. That I will destroy. This is the end of this meaningless skirmish. Everything ends now."


	13. Ichigo VS Byakuya Round 2

Ichigo VS Byakuya: Round 2

Byakuya moved slowly toward Ichigo and Ichigo towards him.

"Look at you. Standing there so carefree didn't even move forward when I talked to Rukia and Amaya for so long."

"Who do you think you are talking to? Why would I need to sneak up on the likes of you? Don't think so highly of yourself, insignificant scum!" Byakuya stopped holding back his spiritual pressure. Rukia and Hanatarou fell to their knees.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked Hanatarou.

"Yes, I'm okay. Rukia-san are you?"

"Oh, not even a budge in front of this spiritual pressure, it seems that you have gained strength. I don't know how you reacquired the power of a Shinigami but you should have just returned to your normal human life; instead of throwing away your life that you luckily kept, how foolish!" Byakuya mocked him.

"I'm not throwing away my life, I'm going to defeat you and then go home."

"I said, don't think to highly of yourself, insignificant scum!" and with that he disappeared. _It's Shyunpa_! All the sudden Ichigo put his sword on his back guarding it from the unseen attack that Byakuya had made.

"You said I think to highly of myself? I saw every single step, Byakuya Kuchiki!" they separated.

"I see, you've improved more than I thought. In that case, before you can start to become full of yourself, I'll show you what you can't compensate for with a thousand years of training. The decisive difference in strength." He held up Senbonzakura preparing to release her.

"No Ichigo! Run!" Rukia called out, but it was too late.

"Chire," before he could utter another syllable a white cloth wrapped around the length of his blade.

"You're…"

"You…" Ukitake and Byakuya were stunned at the woman they both saw, they hadn't seen her in a very long time, after all.

""Yoruichi!"

"Yoruichi…"

"Who… is that? Do you know her?"

"No, but I've heard about her."

"She's the ex-commander of the Division of Special Operations and the ex-general of the Keigun Brigade of the First Division, Yoruichi Shihouin."

"I haven't seen your face in a while. It's been a few hundred years since your disappearance. Everyone thought you had died."

"Yoruichi-san, did you come to save me? Thank you but please move aside. I have to defeat him." Ichigo told her.

"Defeat him? By yourself? Idiot." She turned around and punched him in the stomach and blood burst from the bandages.

"What?"

"Wha… what are you doing, Yoruichi…" Ichigo passed out after she pulled her hand out of him.

"It's a drug. Isn't it? Either Gaten or Houten, releasing a strong tranquilizer directly into the body. You're trying to save him, aren't you?"

"Ukitake." She picked up Ichigo and put him over her shoulder.

"Did you think I would allow that, Senpai? No, you wont be able to leave freely." Byakuya told her.

"Ho, when did you learn to talk big, Byakuya? Did you ever win once against me in Onigoto?" she asked.

"Should we try again?" with that question both Yoruichi and Byakuya disappeared. They then reappeared with Byakuya standing in front of her. He drew his sword and turned to attack her. She disappeared again and reappeared behind Ukitake landing on the rail. Byakuya cutting her across her chest. Somehow she had tricked him and managed to get behind him.

"You can't catch me with that level of Shyunpo." She mocked him, repeating his words. He turned his head but she was already gone and was at the top of the building opposite us.

"Three days. In three days, I'll make him stronger than you; the fight between you two is postponed until then. Shyunshin Yoruichi won't get caught so easily!" and with that said she was gone.


	14. Song for the Training

"They got away." Byakuya walked to me and grabbed my arm, then started dragging me away from Rukia.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going Byakuya?! What about the others here? Aren't they the reason you came here?" Ukitake asked following us part of the way.

"I lost interest. Do whatever you want with them. I'll take Amaya back to Captain Yamamoto." This is the second time Byakuya had dragged me somewhere.

"Byakuya, let go of me." I pulled my arm out of his grip and stopped walking. He turned towards me but something seemed different in his expression.

"What were you thinking? Going there when we all know the Ryuuka are trying to break her out." Something flashed in his eyes but the moment it was there it was gone.

"She's unfairly in there; she did something she thought was right to save humans as well as herself! Why can't you see that? Hisana wouldn't have…" I never saw his hand coming towards me. His slap never registered until I put my hand up to my right cheek and felt it sting at the barest of touches. His expression was most likely a mirror of my own.

"Amaya…" I didn't give him the time to explain as I turned and ran. He could have caught me if he wished but for some reason he never chased me.

_I'm going to meet up with Yoruichi and Ichigo._

**_Are you in pain?_**

_It's fine. Why wouldn't I be?_

**_But he…_**

_It's nothing, there's no need to bring it up again._ I ran to the secret area that had been made years ago. Surprisingly I had managed to run there without running into a single person and when I arrived Ichigo was fighting a man with black hair and in a black cloak.

"Amaya." I walked to Yoruichi and stood next to her watching the battle.

"How's he doing?" I asked her.

"He'll be fine. He has to be able to do this on his own." She told me and I smiled.

"You're worried about him." I stated but she remained silent. "What a bout Renji? I don't remember you mentioning him." I said watching the red head.

"He asked to train here so he could help Rukia. I didn't see a reason to argue with him." she told him as we watched Ichigo lose his fight with the spirit.

"Is he improving?" I asked her.

"Yes." she told me.

"Good. He'll need to be to fight Byakuya."


	15. Training: Day 1

I watched with Yoruichi as Ichigo fought with the spirit of his pushed each other back.

"Each sword lasts for more than 5 minutes now. They wont break from normal impact anymore." I said as we watched them.

"But I'm at my limit." Yoruichi told me. I looked at her worriedly then back to Ichigo.

"But I'm not done yet!" Ichigo yelled attacking the spirit. The sword the spirit was holding flew into the air as the board represented by the spirit fell to the ground. Ichigo froze mid attack while Yorichi and I jumped down from our perch.

"Put down the sword Ichigo. Day one is over." she told him releasing her hair.

"Hey, I've got to go home. I'll see you two tomorrow." I told them leaving quickly. When I got home I was stopped at the door by my grandfather.

"Amaya. Where have you been? We've been worried about you." he told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've been out walking. Don't worry I wont disgrace you in front of your men." I said walking past him. He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"What makes you think I care about that?" he asked me. "I stared at him for a moment before pulling my arm away.

"I'll be taking a bath if you need me." I told him walking away. I went into the bathroom and took off my kimono setting it aside. I knew the servants would be by and take it away replacing it with another one during my bath. I dipped myself into the pool size bath and just sat there, thinking of how my life had come to this point. First he came into my life then I introduced my future husband to the woman he married, then she passed away and I ran away with my uncle and Yoruichi. Now I'm back home with Rukia sentenced to death and her friends from the human world fighting to save her life while I sit in the lap of luxury. I know it wasn't time for me to come out about the sword I carried, but how long would I have to sit here and wait? I finished my night by eating dinner with my grandfather in silence before heading off to bed.


	16. Preparing for War

When I woke up the next morning the sun was high in the sky. There were only two days left. I got dressed and left my home. It was the home my parents and I had occupied after I was born. When they died I remained in the house until I couldn't take it any more and left with my uncle. Suddenly a hell moth came through my window.

"The following message is for Amaya Yamamoto. The convict, Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has once again been changed. The time of execution has been set to exactly 29 hours from now. This decision is final. This date should not change again. Over and out." The hell moth flew away and I went to the Soukyoku and sat below the blade for a while, staring out at the town. A little over a day and the plan would have to be executed or she would die.

* * *

I spent my last day going over the plan that my uncle had made for us once we'd gotten to where we are.

"Ready?" I asked the spirit of my blade.

"Yes, Mistress." he said.

"Then let's go stop an execution." I said getting my clothes on. I was prepared for war.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter after a very long wait but I wanted this to be prep for the big one coming up soon.**


	17. Deathberry Returns

I could feel fight breaking out all over the place. People were fighting for what they believed in. I quickly ran to the execution site. I got there in time to watch as the blade was prepared.

"All right." my grandfather said. "As you requested, by morning tomorrow. The drifters will be sent back safely." Liar.

"Really? I'm very grateful.." Rukia said, smiling. The rope around the blade snapped from the ground and unspun. The ropes left the blade and slammed into the ground. Three squares separated from the podium she was standing on. The ropes binding her arms together were stripped away and two of the squares forced her arms out and the last one remained at her ankles. She was raised up all the way to the top to her head was even with the wooden beam at the very top. The blade then separated itself from the ground and rose until it was even with her, engulfed in flames. It suddenly turned into a large, beautiful phoenix.

"Kikou." I whispered as my grandfather said it out loud.

"This is the true form of the spearhead of Soukyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty. After it pierces through the criminal's body the grand penalty again." he said. I looked at the everyone who was watching the execution and grew angry when I saw Byakuya. Kikou went to attack her but was stopped by Ichigo!? He was holding his blade between her and the phoenix.

"Yo." he said with a smile.

"Idiot! Why do you keep coming back!" She asked him and I started laughing from behind the audience. They all turned to me surprise.

"Not quite the reunion I was expecting." I said, shrugging. I jumped up to the couple in front of Kikou. "You two are quite loud."

"Amaya?!" Rukia questioned looking at me.

"Hi." I said smiling at her.

"What are you two doing here?!" she yelled at us.

"Saving you." I told her. "Kikou!" I said and the phoenix shrank down considerably and flew to my shoulder. "Kikou apologizes for trying to kill you, he had no choice." they all stared at me in shock. Kikou entered his blade and Ichigo destroyed the Execution pole and I broke the squares holding Rukia. Ichigo caught Rukia before she fell.

"'Don't help me, go home.' 'Don't make a fuss, you brat!' I said before I'll just keep rejecting your opinion. This is the second time and again I wanna say I'm here to help you, Rukia." Ichigo told her.

"I won't... say thank you... idiot..." Rukia said, crying. Ichigo smiled at nothing and nodded.

"Yeah."


	18. The Speed Phantom

"Ichigo. I want to ask you, what are you going to do now?" Rukia asked him. "Is there any chance to disappear from here when there's so many people looking?"

"Run." he told her.

"Impossible! The opponents are captains!" she reminded him. "There's no way to run!"

"Then we'll beat them first and then run away!" he told her. "Not only me and Amaya, Inoue, Ishida also. And Chad as well are here. And Ganjyu and Hanatarou. I'll save everyone who helped me and run away together." We heard a sound behind and us turned to see a man falling to the ground and someone standing next to him.

"You... Renji!" Rukia shouted out.

"Yes, and Renji helped us also." I told her.

"Rukia!" Renji called up to her.

"What a surprise! You're alive!" Renji called up to her.

"Renji!" She called down again. Ichigo then lifted her above his head.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" I asked him, staring at her.

"Wai... Wait Ichigo! What are you trying to do?" Rukia asked him. he then threw her to Renji, who caught her and they both rolled backwards.

"You are such an idiot, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him.

"What are you gonna do if she fell down! Bastard!" Renji called up to him.

"Take her away!" Ichigo told him.

"Don't just stand there! Take her away now! That's your job!" Ichigo told him. Renji quickly turned and ran away with her in his arms. the vice captains started going after them and I got in their way.

"You want her, you have to go through me." I told them.

"Gt out of my way!" the Vice Captain of Squad 2 yelled at me.

"Run! Itegumo!"

"Float! Gonryoumaru!"

"Splash Gegetsuburi!" They all shouted and the large vice captain of squad 2 attacked first. I blocked him with my blade still sealed, before pushing him back just enough to kick him in the gut. I ran to the Vice Captain of Squad 1 and kicked up into his face, making him fly up into the air before falling back into the ground. I then punched the vice Captain of Squad 4 before I felt a presence coming at me from behind. I quickly rose my blade and blacked an attack made by Byakuya.

"How could you stop this execution?" he asked me.

"The same way you should have. With a promise I made to Hisana! My friend, your wife!" I told him.

"What promise?" he asked me.

"The same promise you made to her. To protect Rukia, no matter the cost. It's been over 50 years since her death, did you forget her so soon?" I asked him.

"Of course I didn't. I was focused on finding Rukia and you." he told me and my eyes widened.

"Me?" I asked him. He stayed silent as we felt another presence coming at us. Byakuya held up his sword to block the attack from Ichigo.


	19. Secrets Revealed

I watched as the two boys fought over Rukia's fate. Is that all I was good at now? Watching? I used to be able to train with my uncle and Yoruichi for hours and never break a sweat. What happened to me? Have I truly become so weak one man's words could affect me like this? Byakuya's words still rang in my head.

_"I was focused on finding Rukia and you."_ But why me? I had come back as Hisana lay on her death bed and knew the words he had sworn to her. I remembered everything about the young woman I'd been honored to call my friend. I even remembered introducing her and Byakuya, never knowing that moment would change my future so much.

* * *

_"Hey, Byakuya, I want to introduce someone to you." I said running up to my fiancée and oldest friend holding the hand of the only other person I'd allowed close to me._

_"Not now Amaya, I'm busy." He'd told me._

_"It'll only take five minutes Byakuya. Please." I begged him, pointing my best puppy dog stare at him._

_"Fine, who is it?" he asked me and I pulled the brunette closer to him so he could see her properly._

_"This is Hisana, she's a very good friend of mine so be nice." I warned him, smiling at the pair. She smiled kindly up at him and I watched them interact for the first time._

* * *

After that, Byakuya insisted we break off our engagement and I left with my uncle and Yoruichi. I was at their wedding and five years later I was at her deathbed and funeral, always staying out of sight. We had spent a lot of time together as friends before I ran away. I've been running for some long now, maybe that's all who I've become.

I turned from the two fighting and left them to it, following after Renji and Rukia. Knowing them they would be arguing loud enough for the entire Soul Society to hear. I sensed something above me and held my blade up to protect me as a woman fell on top of me, aiming a sword downward going for the killing blow.

"Good. Now at least I know you might be an adequate fight." She said smirking, her silver hair framing her face.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh? Don't you recognize me?" she asked, her smirk only growing. I pushed her away from me and attacked her, refusing to be on the defense.

"Why should I?" I asked her as she pushed me away from her. She stared into my eyes, searching for something.

"They never told you, did they?" she asked me, attacking once more. I tried blocking her, but she managed to cut my arm deeply. "My name is Takara Yamamoato. I'm your big sister." I started at her in shock for a moment before she attacked me again with a grin on her face. "Looks like we're evenly matched with our blades unreleased." She said and I just stared at her. "I know they didn't tell you about me, but are you really going to ignore me?" I stayed silent for a moment.

"Who are they?" I asked her pushing her away from me.

"Our parents, of course." She told me.

"My parents only had one child; I'd remember a sociopath as a sister." I said.

"Not if they threw me away." She told me and I just watched her as she started to slowly circle me. "They abandoned me after you came along, little sister, tossed me away like I was garbage."

"They wouldn't do that. My parents wouldn't toss away their child to take care of itself." I said.

"Take them off their pedestal, Amaya. You didn't know them as well as you think you did." She told me. I was alone until he found me. He took me in and raised me. I watched you grow up, become friends with Byakuya Kuchiki, become his fiancée, then give it all up. And for what? That woman he married?"

"My friend." I corrected her. She looked at me confused for a moment. "Hisana was my friend and he loved her. Who was I to stand in the way of them?" She grew angry at my words.

"You are nobility! She was filth! She deserved to die!" she yelled at me angrily. She attacked me out of anger, making her attack sloppy. We attacked each other and used Shunpo to move around the forest. I blocked her attack and pushed her away from me when I felt to spiritual pressures building. The two of us turned and looked up the hill to see 2 black and white energies beginning to disperse.

"Byakuya…" I made my way back to the boys, ignoring Takara still behind me. When I saw them, they were just standing staring into the distance. Suddenly Ichigo's shoulder burst blood. He put his blade onto the ground using it as a cane to hold him up as blood dripped to the ground from his wounds. Suddenly, Byakuya's shoulder started to bleed profusely. He stumbled for a moment before catching himself and I understood what I was seeing. The first to fall lost the fight between the two of them.

"You wanted to know the reason for my support of Rukia's death." Byakuya said. "One who commits a crime, must suffer the consequences. If one is sentenced to death, the execution must take place. Those are the rules."

"Just for a rule, you would kill someone… Even if she is your own sister?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Are you referring to some sort of sibling bond?" Byakuya asked him. "What a foolish notion."

"S…say what?" Ichigo asked.

"In light of the rules, all personal feelings have no value." Byakuya explained. "Also, something as useless as emotions… I never had them to begin with." Liar. "The Kuchiki family is one of the four noble families. We are the role models for all Shinigami. If we do not obey the rules, who will?" Byakuya asked Ichigo, turning his head to look at him.

"Sorry, but I still don't get it. If… If I was you… I would definitely fight the rules." Ichigo told him. I stared at both boys, waiting for one of them to say something, or make a move.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Your liberalness shattered my blade. Therefore, I can no longer pursue Rukia. The victor of this battle is you." Byakuya told him before disappearing.

"I… won?" Ichigo asked.

"It would seem so." I said, with a small smile on my face, moving towards him.

"I won… I WON!" he shouted happily before freezing. "Shit… I can't… stand… I…" he suddenly fell back, but he didn't land on his back he fell on top of someone.

"Ouch!" he dropped to his knees and held the back of his head as the orange haired woman was standing behind him. "S… sorry Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?" she asked him. "My head is as hard as a rock. Sorry! I was trying to catch you, but…"

"Inoue!" Ichigo said shocked.

"For someone covered in blood, you're surprisingly energetic, Kurosaki." The Quincy said to him. Something felt off about him, but I couldn't place what.

"Ishida! Chad! Ganjyu!" Ichigo said in surprise. "Who's that?" he asked and I looked at the Shinigami with them.

"Uh… I'm no one important. Just pretend I'm not here." He told us.

"Everyone's unhurt. That's good." Ichigo said smiling at him.

"We're not "unhurt" per se, but compared to you, our injuries are not worth mentioning." Ishida told them.

"And Inoue, are you hurt?" he asked the woman.

"Huh?" she asked him. "Me? No, I'm completely fine! Even though I'm completely useless, Ishida-kun and Shinigami-san over there protected me! And Zaraki-san carried me! So I was never in any danger at all, but…" she fell to her knees and gripped the legs of her pants tightly. "But… I was just so worried about Kurosaki-kun… I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun… I wasn't able to help you… Thank you, Kurosaki-kun… for staying alive… that Kurosaki-kun is okay…" she said near tears. We all took a moment to stare at the teen and a small smile graced my face.

"Thanks Inoue."

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated and I apologize for the cruddy fight between Amaya and Takara. I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
